narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Temari
|Zdjęcie=Temari Część I.png;Część I Temari Część II.png;Część II Temari epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=テマリ |Rōmaji=Temari |Inne nazwy= |Polski=Monika Pikuła |Japoński=Romi Park |Przypisy=Pierwszy Databook, strony 79-80Drugi Databook, strony 110-111Trzeci Databook, strony 110-111 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Grupa krwi=0 |Urodziny=23 Sierpnia |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=15-16 |Wiek część 2=19-20 |Wzrost część 1=157,3 cm-159,3 cm |Wzrost część 2=165 cm |Wzrost the last=170 cm |Waga część 1=44,5 kg-44,9 kg |Waga część 2=47,9 kg |Ranga część 1=Genin |Ranga część 2=Jōnin |Zajęcie=Ambasador, Ochroniarz Piątego Kazekage, Nadzorująca przebieg egzaminu na chūnina~~Tylko Anime |Czakra=Uwolnienie Wiatru |Rejestracja Ninja=53-004 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=12 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=17 |Przynależność=Sunagakure, Konohagakure, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Rodzeństwo Piasku, Dywizja Czwarta, Drużyna Uwolnienia Wiatru |Klan=Klan Nara, Klan Kazekage~~Tylko Powieść |Rodzice=Rasa, Karura |Rodzina=Yashamaru~Wuj, Shikamaru Nara~Mąż, Shinki~Przybrany Bratanek |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=34 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=20 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Ninja Council |Film=Naruto Shippūden film |OVA=Wielki sportowy festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Powieść=Tajemna historia Shikamaru: Chmury w mrocznej ciszy |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest byłą kunoichi z klanu Kazekage z Sunagakure. Po późniejszym poślubieniu Shikamaru Nary, stała się również członkinią klanu Nara z Konohagakure i wyemigrowała do wioski. Przeszłość Temari urodziła się jako najstarsze dziecko Karury i Czwartego Kazekage, Rasy. Podczas, gdy w zwyczaju jest, aby bliscy krewni Kage byli jinchūriki, zarówno ona, jak i jej młodszy brat Kankurō nie byli kompatybilni do zostania jinchūriki Jednoogoniastego, więc wybrany został Gaara. W anime, dorastając jako córka Czwartego Kazekage oraz siostra Gaary, Temari ciężko było zawierać przyjaźnie z innymi dziećmi, ponieważ wszyscy zawsze byli onieśmieleni jej pochodzeniem. Jednakże, pewien chłopiec, Daimaru, spędzał czas w jej pobliżu, aby płatać na niej psikusy. Bawiła się także z Sen i Yome, gdy były małe. Osobowość Temari jest rozważną, stoicką i dosadną osobą, która rzadko boi się głosić swoją opinię, cecha, którą później odziedziczy po niej jej syn. W I części, podobnie jak jej bracia, była raczej pogardliwa i posiadająca okrutną stronę swojej osobowości, którą zademonstrowała kiedy Gaara zabił Drużynę Shigure; zwyczajnie uśmiechnęła się i pomachała im na pożegnanie zanim zostali zmiażdżeni. Jednakże, Temari zdaje się cenić pokój, gdyż kwestionowała powód rozpoczęcia wojny z Konohą w I części. W II części, jej wartość pokoju zwiększyła się, gdyż pełniła rolę dyplomaty pomiędzy Sunagakure a Konohagakure w celu przygotowania następnego egzaminu na chūnina, a także ryzykując własnym życiem podczas Szczytu Kage i Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, aby ocalić swoich towarzyszy, nie interesując się faktem czy pochodzą oni z jej wioski czy nie, co początkowo czynili inni shinobi. W czasie egzaminów na chūnina, zostało ujawnione, że jedyną osobą, której boi się najbardziej jest Gaara. Kiedy Gaara i Kankurō walczyli, ukazała lekki i szczęśliwy nastrój, aby upewnić się, że Gaara nie skrzywdzi zarówno jej, jak i Kankurō. Pomimo tego, przez krótki okres pomiędzy egzaminami a poszukiwaniami Sasuke, nie okazuje już dłużej lęku wokół niego, będąc jedną z pierwszych osób, które zaakceptowały nowego Gaarę. Podobnie jak w przypadku Kankurō, jej relacja z Gaarą ulega polepszeniu po poszukiwaniach przez niego odkupienia po byciu zreformowanym przez Naruto. Temari została ukazana jako kochająca siostra, która głęboko troszczy się o swoich braci: kiedy Gaara został porwany przez Akatsuki, natychmiast powróciła do wioski, aby go uratować; i kiedy Kankurō został otruty, opiekowała się nim dopóki całkowicie nie wyzdrowiał. W anime, co zostało ujawnione w jej śnie Mugen Tsukuyomi, Temari posiada ogromną troskę względem swojego rodzeństwa, a jej największym pragnieniem jest, aby jej ufali i na niej polegali. Temari często pojawia się u boku Shikamaru Nary. Choć byli przeciwnikami w trakcie egzaminów na chūnina, często służyli sobie pomocą nawzajem i to w różnych przypadkach w trakcie I części. Pomimo jej zazwyczaj charakternego usposobienia, posiada tendencję do ukazywania milszej strony swojej osobowości w pobliżu Shikamaru, tak jak okazanie mu sympatii po tym jak jego ojciec go skarcił go, gdy ten kwestionował bycie ninja po tym jak misja ratunkowa Sasuke Uchihy się nie powiodła. Gdy Naruto powrócił do Konohy na początku II części i zobaczył ich spacerujących razem, zapytał ich czy są na randce, co oboje zaprzeczyli. Później, po tym jak Shikamaru eskortował ją do bram wioski na początku II części, powiedziała mu, że powinien traktować swoje obowiązki bardziej poważnie i szybko zostać jōninem tak jak ona. Ten temat był kontynuowany, gdy została przydzielona wraz z Shikamaru do Dywizji Czwartej Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi. Mówiła mu, aby "wyglądał żywo" oraz zachowywał się bardziej jak liderem, którym później został, zastępując Gaarę. W anime, zostało zasugerowane, że Temari jest zakochana w Shikamaru, gdyż stawała się bardzo speszona kiedy Yukata i Matsuri o tym wspomniały. To później okazało się być prawdą, gdyż po wojnie poślubiła Shikamaru, a później urodziła ich syna, Shikadai. Temari zdaje się być raczej surową matką, gdyż była bardzo zła słysząc o tym, że jej syn wplątał się w jakiekolwiek kłopoty w szkole i ostro każąc mu właściwie powitać jego wujka, Gaarę. Nie boi się także fizycznie dyscyplinować swojego syna. Podobne zachowanie ukazuje względem swojego męża, uważając jego brak dyscypliny względem ich syna za nie do przyjęcia. Ogółem, została ukazana jako głowa swojej rodziny, gdyż zarówno jej mąż, jak i syn wielce boją się jej gniewu i jest w stanie z łatwością odgadnąć co myślą. Stała się również bardzo lojalna względem klanu Nara. Jednakże, posiada także beztroską stronę swojej osobowości, z uśmiechem na twarzy oglądając uczestnictwo swojego syna w egzaminie na chūnina. Wygląd Temari Part 1.png|Temari na początku I części. Temari - Part I.png|Temari pod koniec I części. Temari jest niezwykle podobna do swojej matki; ma morskie oczy i włosy w odcieniu piaskowego blondu, które związuje w cztery kitki. W I części, strój Temari składa się z pojedynczego ubrania w jasnofioletowym kolorze i z odsłoniętymi ramionami, które sięga do jej ud, wraz ze szkarłatną wstęgą, obwiązaną wokół jej talii. Dodatkowo do siatki, którą nosi na swoich ramionach i nogach, a w szczególności na swojej prawej łydce i lewym udzie, nosi także czarny ochraniacz na głowę wokół swojej szyi. W czasie Misji Odzyskania Sasuke i dla przypomnienia I części, Temari nosi fioletową bluzkę na długi rękaw pod szarym topem, granatową spódnicę oraz dłuższą szarfę związaną w kokardę. Temari Part 2.png|Temari na początku II części. Temari Kage Summit.png|Temari podczas Szczytu Pięciu Kage. Temari - Allied Shinobi Forces.png|Temari w czasie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. Temari - The Last -.png|Temari w The Last: Naruto the Movie. Umiejętności Temari jest wysoko uzdolnioną kunoichi, która specjalizuje się w walce na dystans. Fakt iż została wybrana na ochroniarza Kazekage oraz na lidera grupy shinobi, która miała rozprawić się z Trzecim Raikage, jest dowodem na jej umiejętności. Nawet jako genin, Temari łatwo zdołała pokonać Tenten podczas Egzaminu na Chūnina bez ani jednego zadrapania. Naruto rozdział 73, strona 19 W anime, jako jōnin, była w stanie zaatakować z zaskoczenia Madarę, wyrzucając go na znaczną odległość, chociaż nie zadając żadnych obrażeń. Naruto: Shippūden odcinek 322 Z czasem Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, Temari była uznana jako najlepszy użytkownik Uwolnienia Wiatru w Czwartej Dywizji.Naruto''rozdział 533, strona 13 Ninjutsu Tessenjutsu i Transformacja Natury thumb|left|Temari wykonuje technikę [[Kamaitachi no Jutsu.]] W walce, Temari używa wielkiego żelaznego wachlarza (鉄扇, ''tessen), w połączeniu z jej manipulacją natury Uwolnienia Wiatru do tworzenia potężnych strumieni wiatru. Na dodatek, wachlarz, oprócz możliwości bycia użytym do pojedynczych uderzeń lub do blokowania ataków, może zostać również wykorzystany do szybowania w celu zastraszenia wroga.Naruto rozdział 106, strony 15-16 oraz wydaje się być wykonany z pewnego rodzaju metalu, będąc w stanie zasłonić użytkownika przed shurikenami i kunai. Na jej wachlarzu namalowane są trzy fioletowe koła, które ona sama nazywa gwiazdami (星, hoshi). Im więcej kół widać na wachlarzu tym potężniejszymi technikami dysponuje. Gdy na wachlarzu widoczne są wszystkie trzy koła, Temari może utworzyć wielkie tnące zawieruchy, które może kontrolować za pomocą swojej czakry. Wiatry te pozwalają Temari na atakowanie z daleka oraz na dowolną zmianę otaczającego ją pola. Silniejszy wariant jej powietrznych wirów może zostać użyty jako kontra przeciwko atakom fal dźwiękowych mogących powodować genjutsu, stając się zarówno obroną jak i atakiem. Naruto rozdział 213, strona 14 W anime, pokazała umiejętność do dodawania piasku do jej ataków by zaskoczyć przeciwnika. Mogła także utworzyć śmiercionośne tornado.'' Naruto'' odcinek 217 .]] W II części, widać że kontrola Temari nad wytworzonymi wichurami poprawiła się znacznie do tego punktu, iż podczas Szczytu Kage była w stanie uwolnić samuraja z palącej się zbroi nie raniąc go. Naruto rozdział 464, strona 5 Opanowała również użycie silniejszego wariantu Kamaitachi no Jutsu. Naruto rozdział 464, strony 13-14 Siła wytwarzanych zawieruch Temari także się zwiększyła, dzięki czemu była w stanie poważnie zranić Trzeciego Raikage, którego ciało jest wyjątkowo wytrzymałe oraz skontrować podmuch spowodowany machnięciem ogona Dziesięcioogoniastego, używając Uwolnienia Wiatru: Technika Wietrznego Cięcia razem z innymi użytkownikami tessenjutsu. Naruto rozdział 611, strony 15-16 Ponadto, mogła odeprzeć ramiona Dziesięcioogoniastego razem z resztą Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi. Naruto rozdział 617, strona 7 W anime, potrafiła też użyć manipulacji natury Uwolnienia Wiatru bez jej żelaznego wachlarza, tworząc wir powietrza z jej dłoni. Naruto: Shippūden odcinek 363 Inteligencja Temari jest przenikliwą analityczką, będącą w stanie łatwo wydedukować strategię przeciwnika oraz jego słabości zaraz po rozpoczęciu walki. Podczas finału Egzaminu na Chūnina, łatwo obliczyła zasięg Techniki Imitacji Cienia Shikamaru i była w stanie konsekwentnie utrzymywać się poza jej działaniem.Naruto rozdział 107, strona 10 Pomimo iż, ostatecznie to ona została przechytrzona w walce przeciwko Shikamaru, została pochwalona przez jōnina, Asumę Sarutobiego, który nazwał ją ‘’znakomitym strategiem’’. Naruto rozdział 108, strona 8 Pokazała także, że posiada wyostrzone zmysły, będąc w stanie powiedzieć gdy technika Uwolnienia Wiatru jest używana.Naruto rozdział 554, strona 1 Inne Umiejętności Temari potrafi przywoływać Kamatari, jednooką łasicę, potrafiącą pomagać jej w walce poprzez tworzenie silnych porywów wiatru w koordynacji z jej własnymi.Naruto rozdział 214, strony 17-19 Temari pokazała godny uwagi refleks i siłę, będąc w stanie łatwo obronić się przed Huraganem Liścia Rocka Lee, czym on sam się zaskoczył.Naruto rozdział 74, strona 4 W anime, dodatkowo, okazało się że jest zdolna do walki na krótki dystans używając przy tym swojego wachlarza w połączeniu ze swoimi zdolnościami taijutsu by radzić sobie z przeciwnikami, co można było zobaczyć w jej walce z Konohamaru Sarutobim.Naruto: Shippūden odcinek 234 Jej ataki są dosyć szybkie, jako że była w stanie trafić Trzeciego Raikage, znanego ze swojej szybkości. Była również w stanie zaatakować Madarę Uchihę z całkowitego zaskoczenia, wyrzucając go na pewną odległość. Podczas jej walki z Kujaku, wykazała się pokaźnymi pokładami chakry, będąc w stanie kontynuować efektywną walkę nawet będąc wykończona przeciwko prawie niestrudzonej, dzięki Pozbawionych Słabości Podniebnych Miechach Kujaku. Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chūnina Poznajemy ją, gdy wraz ze swym rodzeństwem i opiekunem Bakim przybywa do Konohy na egzamin na chūnina. Temari widząc Sasuke Uchihę pierwszy raz już jest w nim zauroczona. Jednak, gdy Sakura Haruno pyta się, dlaczego ona i jej bracia przybywają do Konohy, Temari lekceważy ją. Podczas egzaminu pisemnego dostaje ściągę od Kankurō, dzięki czemu przechodzi do następnego etapu. Podczas drugiego etapu, w Lesie Śmierci jej brat zabija pierwszych napotkanych przeciwników, a siostra powstrzymuje go przed dalszym mordowaniem. Razem z braćmi udaje się do wieży, gdzie ustanawiają rekord czasowy całego drugiego etapu. thumb|180px|Tenten pokonana przez Temari W trzecim etapie zostaje wylosowana do walki z Tenten. Jednakże w mandze walka ta nie jest nam do końca pokazana. Tenten zaczęła walkę od wyrzucania coraz większych ilości broni, raz za razem, jednak Temari bez większych problemów odpiera wszystkie jej ataki. Gdy Tenten straciła już cały swój ekwipunek, Temari użyła swojego wachlarza, aby wytworzyć potężną zawieruchę, która uniosła przeciwniczkę wysoko w powietrze. Później upada na jej zamknięty wachlarz, co prowadzi do utraty przytomności dziewczyny. Temari dodaje, że to była nudna walka i zrzuca Tenten ze swojego wachlarza, aby upadła na swój rozrzucony ekwipunek. Jednakże, Rock Lee łapie kunoichi zanim dotyka ona ziemi, a następnie atakuje Temari, jednak ta z łatwością zasłania się swoim wachlarzem. Podczas walk finałowych egzaminu chūnina, Temari walczy z Shikamaru Narą. Wiedząc, że Shikamaru używa cienia do unieruchomienia swoich przeciwników, Temari stara się pozostać poza zasięgiem jego cienia. Mimo tej ostrożności, Shikamaru używa różnych sposobów, aby przedłużyć zasięg swojej techniki, zyskując przy tym czas, w którym zachodzące słońce jeszcze bardziej wydłużało jego cień. Gdy Temari już szykowała się do zakończenia walki, okazało się, że została jednak złapana w technikę Shikamaru bez jej wiedzy. Gdy walka zostaje już prawie przesądzona, Shikamaru poddaje się, mówiąc, że i tak nie mógłby wygrać tego pojedynku z uwagi na jego brak czakry. Inwazja na Konohę Gdy zaczyna się inwazja na Konohę, Temari wraz z Kankurō pomagają swojemu bratu w opuszczeniu wioski. W anime, Sasuke Uchiha rusza za nimi w pościg. Temari zostaje w tyle w celu spowolnienia Sasuke, jednak ten szybko ją pokonuje. Gdy Gaara zostaje pokonany przez Naruto, Gaara przeprasza Temari i Kankurō, którzy byli zszokowani, zastanawiając się, co Naruto zrobił ich bratu. Ściganie Sasuke thumb|180px|Temari podczas misji ratowania Sasuke Na rozkaz Piątej Hokage, Temari wraz z jej braćmi zostali upoważnieni do pomocy tym, którzy starali się sprowadzić Sasuke do wioski. Temari przybywa na czas, ratując Shikamaru przed śmiercią i pomaga mu w jego walce z Tayuyą. Spytała się Shikamaru o informacje na temat zdolności Tayuyi. Chłopak wytłumaczył jej na czym polegają jej zdolności, lecz proponuje jej ucieczkę. Temari jednak go nie słucha i używa Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai, które ścina drzewa w otaczającym ich lesie i przygniata Tayuyę. Następnie wraca razem z Shikamaru do wioski. Gdy siedzą razem przy sali operacyjnej w szpitalu w Konohagakure, Temari krytykuje go za jego brak kontroli nad sobą, jednak później okazuje mu współczucie, gdy jego ojciec karci go za jego zachowanie, a później odczuwa ulgę, gdy dowiaduje się, że koledzy Shikamaru przetrwali. Jeszcze przed odejściem, Temari mówi mu, że gdyby jeszcze kiedyś wpadł w tarapaty, to ona mu pomoże i dokucza mu jeszcze z powodu jego płaczu w szpitalu. Temari w fillerach anime W jednym z odcinków anime, Temari ustawia się w kolejce po nowe dietetyczne ramen w Ichiraku, będąc jedyną klientką z innej wioski. Później, gdy jedna z uczennic Gaary zostaje porwana przez Czterech Symbolicznych Niebiańskich Ludzi, Temari i Kankurō dołączają do niego by uratować Matsuri. Podczas pościgu, Temari walczy z Kujaku, która jak się okazało posiada bardzo podobne umiejętności do niej. Mimo iż Temari udaje się stopniowo odpierać ataki Kujaku, jednak po upływie czasu, jej techniki zaczynają sprawiać jej coraz większe kłopoty. Gdy już wydaje się, że Temari zostanie zabita, Shikamaru i Ino zjawiają się na polu walki, aby jej pomóc. Od razu, Temari i Shikamaru zaczęli planować jak pokonać Kujaku. Temari użyła swojego wachlarza, aby zmienić kierunek wodospadu, co zwiększyło zasięg cienia Shikamaru. Gdy Kujaku została złapana w technikę Shikamaru, Temari wykończyła ją za pomocą swojej Kamatari. Część II Odbicie Kazekage thumb|180px|Temari w Części II W części II, Temari jest już jōninem, zostaje też łącznikem Sunagakure i Konohagakure. W czasie powrotu Naruto do wioski, Temari zajmuje się organizacją kolejnych egzaminów na chūnina. Naruto spotyka ją akurat, gdy zostaje oprowadzana po wiosce przez Shikamaru Narę. Naruto pyta się ich czy są na randce, jednak oboje zaprzeczają. Temari później zostaje odprowadzana do bramy przez Narę, co ją zaskakuje, gdyż nie spodziewała się, że mógłby aż tak wcześnie wstać. thumb|left|180px|Temari wraz z grupą wyrusza na pomoc bratu Później, w czasie jej drogi powrotnej do wioski, Temari obawia się z powodu spontanicznego pęknięcia jej filiżanki z herbatą. Choć sama mówi, że nie wierzy w coś takiego jak przesądy, czuje jednak, że coś złego stało się w Sunagakure. Gdy dowiaduje się, że Gaara został porwany przez Akatsuki, Temari dołącza do Drużyny Kakashiego, która dotarła do wioski. Z powodu iż Naruto również jest Jinchūriki, jak Gaara, Temari odczuwa sympatię względem Uzumakiego, mając przyjemność poznać kogoś, kto rozumie jej brata. Po przybyciu, dziewczyna dowiaduje się także o ciężkiej sytuacji Kankurō podczas jego próby ratowania Gaary. Chcąc ratować braci, Temari dołącza do Drużyny Kakashiego, jednak Chiyo zajmuje jej miejsce. Gdy Kankurō jest już w stanie chodzić, wyrusza razem z Temari, aby pomóc shinobi z Konohy. Gdy uratowany Gaara zostaje wskrzeszony przez Chiyo, razem z braćmi dziękuje później Drużynie Kakashiego za pomoc. Szczyt Kage thumb|180px|Ochroniarze Kage w defensywie Temari i Kankurō zostają wybrani do eskortowania Gaary podczas Szczytu Kage. Gdy docierają do Kraju Żelaza i rozpoczyna się spotkanie, Temari i Kankurō irytują się lekceważeniem Gaary przez innych Kage z powodu jego małego wieku. Bronią go przed wybuchem Czwartego Raikage, jak i wtedy gdy Zetsu pojawia się na sali. Zetsu mówi reszcie, że Sasuke jest już w pobliżu sali. Zaraz po tym jak Raikage wybiega z sali, aby walczyć z Sasuke, Gaara, Kankurō i Temari również opuszczają salę, aby do niego dołączyć. thumb|left|180px|Konfrontacja Rodzeństwa Piasku z Sasuke. Gdy nadchodzą, Gaara przerywa walkę Raikage z Sasuke, aby mógł porozmawiać z Sasuke. W tym samym czasie, Temari i Kankurō pomogli uwolnić się kilku Samuraiom z Amaterasu Sasuke, uwalniając ich z palącej się zbroi. Po nieudanej próby Gaary przemówienia do Sasuke, Rodzeństwo Piasku i Darui wspólnie atakują Uchihę. Atak ten nie podołał jednak, sile Susanoo. Następnie, Sasuke ucieka z pola bitwy, niszcząc filary sali, w celu dalszej pogoni za Danzō. Rodzeństwo Piasku i grupa Raikage powrócili do sali Kage. Tam, spotykają Madarę, który objaśnia wszystkim swój Plan Księżycowe Oko i zapowiada Czwartą Wielką Wojnę Shinobi. Cała Piątka Kage zgadza się później na utworzenie Sojuszu Shinobi. Później, Gaara otrzymuje nowe zadanie, aby poinformować Kakashiego Hatake o jego wyborze na nowego Hokage. Po poinformowaniu go, cała grupa wraca do Sunagakure, aby zacząć przygotowania do wojny. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki W kolejnych dniach, gdy Gaara spotyka się z innymi szefami Sojuszu w Kurogakure Temari razem z Kankurō towarzyszy mu na wszystkich spotkaniach. Światowa Wojna Shinobi Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, Temari zostaje powołana do Wydziału Czwartego. Mimo tego, że Gaara jest dowódcą tego wydziału Shikamaru został jego zastępcą, więc Temari przypomina mu o jego obowiązkach, jednak on nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Później Temari wysłuchuje przemówienia Gaary będąc pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności do jednoczenia i zespalania ludzi. Po przemówieniu, gdy Gaara i Ōnoki zaczęli walczyć, Temari przypomina reszcie aby poczekali na sygnał. Gdy Ōnoki dał im sygnał, Temari poprowadziła żołnierzy na pole bitwy. W tłumie walczących dostrzega ona swojego ojca, Czwartego Kazekage. Później każe otoczyć Trzeciego Raikage i Drugiego Mizukage, którzy zaczęli już ujawniać swoje zdolności. Trzeci Raikage mówi Temari, że nie mają kontroli nad swoimi ruchami i muszą wykonywać to co każe im Kabuto. Gdy dochodzi pomiędzy nimi do walki, Temari używa swojej techniki Elementu Wiatru na Raikage. Temari udaje się pokonać Raikage, a następnie mówi Drużynie Pieczętującej, aby szybko zajęli się nim. Niestety okazuje się, że nie Temari nie udało się pokonać Raikage przez co proces pieczętowania zostaje przerwany. Dość zmęczona po użyciu Fūton: Kakeami, Temari decyduje się na użycie serii superszybkiego Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai, lecz Dodai mówi jej o umiejętnościach Trzeciego Raikage w większym przybliżeniu. Stwierdza także, że potrzebny jest tu silniejszy użytkownik Uwolnienia Wiatru działającego z długiego zasięgu. Później, Temari pyta jak zmarł Trzeci Raikage. Wysłuchawszy historii o jego śmierci, Temari mówi Dodai że nie ma tu silniejszego użytkownika Uwolnienia Wiatru od niej, lecz w tej samej chwili pojawia się Naruto i mówi że to on pokona Trzeciego Raikage. Temari obserwując walkę stwierdza, że jeśli Naruto trafi Trzeciego Raikage swoją techniką powinien on zostać pokonany. Jednakże okazuje się, że jutsu Naruto nie podziałało, co znowu uniemożliwia zapieczętowanie Raikage. Później, cała dywizja tworzy ścianę do obrony przed atakiem Trzeciego. Następnie mówi szykującym się do ataku na wroga, aby posłuchali się Dodai i uciekali, lecz nie udało się jej ich przekonać. Później, patrzy przerażona jak Trzeci Raikage pokonuje nieposłusznych ninja. Obserwuje dalej, jak Naruto próbuje użyć Bijūdamy jednak nie udaje mu się to. Następnie ninja z Suny zdają jej raport o ilości ofiar poległych w walce. Temari mówi, aby zabrano rannych do medycznych ninja. Zauważa Trzeciego Raikage atakującego od tyłu i szybko woła do Naruto i Dodaia, aby uniknęli jego ataku. Gdy Naruto wciela swój nowy plan w życie, który ma na celu pokonanie Raikage, Temari zastanawia się czy zwykły Rasengan mógłby to zrobić. Dziesięcioogoniasty thumb|left|180px|Reszta Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi przybywa na pole bitwy. W pewnym momencie, ona i jej połowa Czwartej Dywizji dołączyła do połowy Shikamaru i wspólnie skierowali się na pole bitwy jinchūriki. Gdy przybywają, Temari wraz z innymi użytkownikami tessenjutsu staje na szczycie głazu i używa Techniki Wietrznego Cięcia by odeprzeć falę uderzeniową spowodowaną machnięciem ogona przez Dziesiecioogoniastego. Gdy strategia Sojuszu zaczyna się ujawniać Temari zdumiała się faktem iż Shikaku był w stanie uformować taką strategię, znając jedynie techniki walczących shinobi, zauważając że to nie przypadek że jest on ojcem Shikamaru. Temari patrzy potem razem z innymi shinobi Sojuszu jak Hokage ściera się z dwójką Uchiha na polu bitwy. Gdy niektórzy członkowie patrzyli przytłoczeni potęgą swoich poprzedników, wysłuchała transmitowanych słów zachęty do pozostania czujnym i czekania na okazję do ataku Shikamaru. Skomentowała, że Shikamaru faktycznie mógłby być wspaniałym Hokage, jako że umiejętność do wpływania na ludzkie serca jest cechą potrzebną do byia liderem. Ciekawostki * "Temari" (手まり) jest nazwą japońskiej piłki ręcznej. * Według datebooków: ** Jej hobby to doglądanie roślin. ** Chciałaby rewanżu z Shikamaru. ** Jej ulubionymi potrawami są słodkie kasztany i zupa z tofu podczas, gdy nie przepada za potrawami z ośmiornic i kałamarnic. ** Jej ulubionymi zwrotami są: i . To ostatnie wyrażenie nawiązuje do omiatania wzrokiem okolicy lub bezgranicznej przestrzeni. ** Temari ukończyła 42 oficjalne misje, w tym: 0 rangi D, 9 rangi C, 12 rangi B, 20 rangi A i 1 rangi S. Cytaty *(Do Shikamaru) *(Na temat Shikamaru) *(Do Naruto) Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Piasku